Các chương trình
Tổng quan Các chương trình là những virus được thiết kế chuyên biệt cho mục đích xâm nhập các mạng, tấn công (và vượt qua) các hệ thống bảo mật và tường lửa, và tải xuống các thông tin / tài nguyên quý giá. Mỗi người chơi đều bắt đầu với một chương trình tấn công cơ bản - Tia pháo - và có thể nghiên cứu và nâng cấp thêm các chương trình khác với nút Phát triển hoặc xây dựng các nút Trí tuệ nhân tạo. Các chương trình tiêu chuẩn được nghiên cứu bởi nút Phát triển được tạo ra qua việc biên dịch chúng, (Note from translator : WIP) Các loại chương trình Chương trình tấn công tổng lực Phần mềm tấn công là những công cụ cơ bản cần để hack một hệ thống, được dùng để đánh sập tường lửa cũng như là giáp của Người Bảo Hộ và phá hủy bộ lọc mã của Cổng Mã Hóa hay là vô hiệu hóa Các Nốt Bảo Mật. *Tia Pháo: là một loại virus cơ bản, tập trung tấn công vào một nốt cho tới khi nó bị chiếm quyền điều khiển. *Phi Tiêu : nguyên lí hoạt động tương tự pháo ánh sáng nhưng nó tấn công tất cả các nốt nối với nốt nơi nó được cài vào cùng một lúc. *Sâu Vô Tính: có thể tự phân tách chính nó và nhanh chóng tràn ra toàn bộ hệ thống. *Pháo Điện vô cùng mạnh và có thể giật điện gây tê liệt các nốt được một lúc nhưng khá lâu để cài nó vào các nốt cũng như thời gian tích điện để khai hỏa, hơn nữa nó còn chiếm nhiều dung lượng bộ nhớ hơn các nốt khác. *Cột Phá Cổng chỉ tấn công vào bộ lọc mã của Cổng Mã Hóa và giáp của Người Bảo Hộ *Sốc Điện giật một lượng điện lớn gây tê cho các nốt bên cạnh, ngăn không cho chúng tấn công và phục hồi tường lửa. *thủy quái Kraken bắt đầu từ Kết Nối Internet và tiến thẳng đến Trung tâm cũng như là chiếm quyền kiểm soát cá nốt trên dường đi của nó. *Kẻ Điên Loạn có sức mạnh khinh hoàng nhưng chỉ dùng được một lần và chiếm lượng lớn dung lượng bộ nhớ. Nó hoạt động như lính cảm tử ôm bom vào kẻ địch rồi cùng chết. Phần Mềm Phòng Thủ Phần mềm phòng thủ mang lại khả năng bảo vệ chống lại hệ thống bảo mật khi người chơi đột nhập vào một hệ thống nào đó. * Tường Băng cung cấp khả năng bảo vệ cơ bản, chặn đứng sự tấn công * Giáp Bảo Hộ có khả năng phục hồi lại giáp, rất hữu hiệu trong việc câu giờ. Tấn Công Lén Phần mềm xâm nhập hệ thống vô hiệu hóa Các Nốt Bảo Mật, lấy cắp nguồn cung và tạo cửa sau ngay giữa hệ thống trước khi hệ thống bảo mật được khởi động. * Đỉa Dữ liệu đều được dung trong tấn công tổng lực và xâm nhập hệ thống để đánh cắp nguồn cung và dữ liệu trong hệ thống với tốc độ nhanh hơn. * Đường Tắc cho phép khai triển chương trình xâm nhập hệ thống trên những nốt đã được cài đặt con virut này. * Bóng Ma làm vô hiệu hóa bất kì nốt nào nó được cài đặt vào. * Cửa Sau chiếm quyền kiểm soát nốt được cài nó vào trong khi triển khai chương trình xâm nhập hệ thống. Nốt đó có thể dùng phần mềm phong ngự và phần mềm tấn công để mở đầu lối đánh tấn công tổng lực. Install Time Each program takes a certain amount of time to be installed on a node, during which the program is not active. However, if the node is recaptured by the network in that time, the program will be lost. Disk Space Each program takes a certain amount of disk space, which it occupies in program libraries once it is compiled. Compilation Time Each program also takes a certain amount of time to assemble in the Compiler. Programs can be compiled instantly by using Credits. Notes Category:Vietnamese